


You give me something

by JayTodd



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTodd/pseuds/JayTodd
Summary: "Jason tan solo se limitó a sonreír ladinamente, acercándose cada vez más a los labios del mayor, de una manera deliberadamente lenta, hasta llegar a ellos, rozándolos. "BruJayAU





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola.

Jason se estiro en su asiento bostezando, soltando un pequeño bufido. El rector de su escuela lo había castigado con tres veces a la semana de clases particulares de matemáticas con su nuevo profesor reemplazante: Bruce Wayne.  
No sería un problema si es que Todd le pusiera empeño a algo de lo que hablara su maestro, pero lo que sucedía en realidad era que le importaba un bledo. Nada en su vida le importaba en realidad. Todo era un asco. Daba igual ya. Para él era demasiado fácil cogerse a algún profesor para aprobar su asignatura, pero con Wayne era todo mas diferente y sobretodo difícil.  
Jason se caracterizaba por aterrorizar a sus profesores, seducirlos o espantarlos a tal punto de que estos renunciaban a sus puestos, eso siempre fue demasiado fácil, pero Bruce era un contrincante demasiado difícil. Era como si el pudiese leer todos sus movimientos, sus tácticas, todo. Así que el menor no tenia de otra que provocarlo en clases normales y particulares, haciéndole perder la paciencia, a pesar de que Bruce siempre se mostraba un hombre compuesto, estaba muy seguro de que en su mente ya había pensado en mil maneras de cómo matarlo lentas y dolorosamente:  
-Jason, por décima quinta vez… ¿Podrías siquiera anotar un ejercicio matemático? Estoy seguro que eso no te matara.  
-Oh, eso usted no lo sabe, viejo… ¿Por qué no me deja ir y ambos somos felices?  
-Porque eres un reto que acepte y voy a cumplirlo.  
“oh créame señor Wayne, usted también es uno de mis mas grandes metas y créame que lograre seducirlo, cueste lo que cueste.”-pensó el menor realizando una sonrisa maléfica.  
Bruce tan solo lo miro negando con la cabeza, dándole la espalda para recargar su frente en el pizarrón. Estaba a muy poco de perder la paciencia y arrojarle una silla a ese chico. Pero se estremeció al ver unos brazos a cada lado de si. Alzo la vista de reojo encontrándose con Jason mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro. Demonios. Esto no era nada bueno:  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Le tengo una propuesta, profesor… Porque no… Me deja ayudarlo con “otro asunto” y usted me ayuda con mi calificación… Ambos felices…  
Bruce volvió a mirar al pizarrón, para darse vuelta por completo, mirando a los ojos a Todd:  
-Te me estas insinuando sexualmente-suspiro el mayor con rostro indescifrable.  
-¡Wow! Que observador…  
-No soy esa clase de maestro.  
-Si no lo prueba no lo sabrá… A menos claro… de que ya lo haya probado…  
-…Entonces así lo haces…  
-¿Hacer que?-pregunto extrañado el menor.  
-Pasar tus materias. Te acuestas con tus profesores y te suben las notas. ¿Cuántas veces te ha funcionado ya?  
-No lo sé… ¿5 veces ya?  
-¿Y estas orgulloso por ello?-Bruce estaba empezando a sentir una extraña preocupación por el menor.  
-¿Me estas analizando…?-gruño Jason cruzándose de brazos.  
Bruce se le quedo mirando por un momento. Claro que lo estaba analizando. Jason le acababa de confesar algo realmente espantoso. ¿Profesores que accedían a acostarse con sus alumnos para subir sus notas? ¿Los padres de este chico sabían eso? ¿Qué clase de educación tenia?:  
-Jason… Eso no está bien.  
-Oh, dios… ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi papa?  
-¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?  
-Señor Wayne… No se meta donde no lo llaman-gruño Jason con un tono de advertencia.  
-Tu estas intentando seducirme, ese también es un campo bastante peligroso y atrevido…  
Ambos se dirigieron miradas intensas, hasta que Jason dio el primer paso, acercándose al rostro de Bruce, apegándose un poco más a el:  
-Jason…  
-Un beso no le dolerá.  
-Tú quieres más que un beso-el mayor comenzó a bajar ostensiblemente su tono de voz.  
Jason tan solo se limitó a sonreír ladinamente, acercándose cada vez más a los labios del mayor, de una manera deliberadamente lenta, hasta llegar a ellos, rozándolos. Bruce tan solo lo miraba confundido, pero no se movió, para Jason eso fue un visto bueno. Beso los labios de Bruce de manera un poco más intensa. Paseo su lengua por el labio superior del mayor, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Bruce los entreabrió muy levemente, casi hipnotizado, cerrando sus ojos ante la intromisión. Jason se aferró a los hombros de Bruce profundizando por completo el beso. Recorrió cada rincón del interior del ojiazul, deteniéndose un momento. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido y sus manos temblaban. Oh, no. Se separo un poco de el sintiéndose extraño. Había dado miles de besos en su vida, algunos mas malos que otros. Pero este era, en definitiva, el mejor de todos. El más dulce, el más… perfecto. Jadeando volvió a besarlo con más intensidad, abrazando su cintura. Bruce le correspondió muy levemente, hasta que luego de un momento al notar lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió alejar a Jason de un empujón, mirándolo entre asustado, constipado y confundido. Así, tomo todas sus cosas y huyo del salón, no sin antes susurrar algo como: ”No vuelvas a hacer eso.”  
Jason tan solo se quedo recargado en la mesa del profesor. Su regla era nunca enamorarse de alguien, la idea era enamorar a los demás. Pero los roles esta vez habían cambiado, lo había arruinado. Se paseo las manos temblorosas por el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo un beso se enamorara? Quizás lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo y simplemente no se había fijado.  
El también tomo sus cosas y se fue caminando lentamente hasta su casa, en definitiva todo esto haría que su vida escolar cambiara demasiado, pero intento no preocuparse, era su ultimo año, después no volvería a ver a su profesor, o al menos eso esperaba.  
Las siguientes semanas la relación entre Bruce y Jason no fue igual. Bruce estaba excesivamente distante. Cuando estaban en clases normales, cuando el menor se dignaba a molestarlo Bruce tan solo lo ignoraba o lo echaba de clases. Y en las particulares ambos se ignoraban, Jason copiaba los ejercicios o simplemente no los hacia y esperaba hasta la hora de irse.  
Todd se estaba cansando de esto. Era demasiado infantil, por parte de ambos. Se supone que ambos como adultos, aunque Jason tuviese 19, podían solucionar los problemas hablando. Y eso hizo. Ya cuando el resto de los alumnos se encontraban saliendo del salón, Jason se acerco cautelosamente a Bruce:  
-Esto es ridículo, ¿sabe?  
Bruce se sobresaltó mirándolo sorprendido, suspiro tomando su maletín:  
-¿Qué es lo ridículo, señor Todd?  
-Tu. Tu y yo, ignorándonos como quinceañeras que acaban de terminar una relación.  
-¿Y que es lo que quiere exactamente?  
-¡Hablar, claro! Detesto que haya esta estúpida tensión-gruño el menor metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-Bien… Espéreme después de clases… Aclararemos esto de una vez-asintió decidido el mayor, saliendo de la sala.  
-Ese profesor si que te tiene loco, ¿eh, Todd?-sonrió Roy mordiendo su manzana.  
-Cierra la boca, esto no podría ser peor…  
-Oh, no es tan terrible, solo el profesor nuevo logro encapsular tu corazón de hielo. ¿Qué harás? ¿Enviarle cartas de amor y flores? Oh… ¡Le confesaras tus sentimientos! Viejo, necesito ver eso… Ya no te podrás acostar con nadie más sin pensar en el-sonrió burlón Roy dando otro mordisco.  
-Esto afectara mis notas… ¡No puedo concentrarme en nada sin que ese idiota con traje formal y peinado relamido aparezca en mi maldito cerebro! Me acostare con él aunque sea lo último que haga… Quizás solo estoy obsesionado.. Se me pasara, yo lo se…-bufo el pelinegro robándole la manzana a Roy para darle una mordida y lanzarla lejos.  
Se dirigió al salón para encontrarse con Bruce sentado en la mesa del maestro, mirando por la ventana. Jason golpeo la puerta abierta con el pie para llamar la atención de Wayne. Este lo miro desde su sitio esperando a que se acercara:  
-Entonces, señor Todd… ¿Qué quiere decirme? Supongo que una disculpa…  
-¡Jah! No tengo por que disculparme viejo, pero…-Jason se acercó al mayor quedando a un lado de el-, tiene que ver con aquel tema.  
-Habla.  
Jason tenía dos opciones. Ser directo o mentir. Pero necesitaba sacarse todo de encima, y muy en el fondo, esperaba tener suerte y que el mayor no lo mirara con repudio o rechazo:  
-Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de usted.  
Bruce se dio vuelta por completo para mirarlo. Ahora si estaba realmente interesado en oír eso. Uno de los alumnos más problemáticos de toda la escuela se le estaba confesando, pero no. Para él no era ningún logro. Eso lo asustaba demasiado. Sobre todo, por el hecho de que en su juventud él tuvo un amorío con un alumno suyo y no termino para nada bien.  
Jason se le quedo mirando, esperando a que este le dijese algo, pero nada. Negó bajando la mirada molesto:  
-Debe pensar que soy un estúpido. Le doy asco, ¿no es así?  
-¿Qu-? No… No, tu no me das asco, es solo que-  
-Oh, entonces es uno de esos estúpidos adultos moralistas. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? -bufo el menor dándole la espalda, caminando de un lado a otro.  
-No es lo correcto, lo sabes…-y claro que no lo era. Jason legalmente no era mayor de edad aun, aunque eso no era lo que le importaba a Bruce, era el hecho de entrar al campo de otro estudiante. No quería repetir la misma historia.  
-¡¿Qué diablos me importa que no sea lo correcto?! ¿Quién demonios debe saber que tu y yo podríamos tener algo?  
-No compliques más las cosas, Jason…-Bruce comenzaba a exasperarse un poco.  
-Entonces si sientes algo por mi-lo miro de reojo Todd con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.  
-No se trata de tener interés. Se trata de ser cuidadoso y responsable.  
Jason se acercó a Bruce, acorralándolo contra la mesa del maestro:  
-Estas.interesado.en.mi.-susurro Jason sonriendo, apegándose tal y como la vez anterior.  
-Jason, aléjate -desvió la mirada el mayor suspirando.  
El aludido tan solo sonrió besando los labios del mayor, lamiéndolos con deliberada lentitud.  
Wayne cerro sus ojos dejando salir un gran suspiro, el cual Jason aprovecho para introducirse por completo en la boca de Bruce. Este gruño dejándose besar nuevamente. No podía negar que los besos del menor eran maravillosos, pero no podía darse el lujo de aceptarlos siempre, esta debía ser la última vez. Dejo a Todd juguetear un momento más para luego sentir como este se alejaba mordiendo su labio inferior y jalándolo levemente, para luego dirigirse hacia su cuello, besándolo casi con ternura y pasión, pero Bruce lo alejo jadeando un poco:  
-Jason, basta-exclamo decidido.  
-¿Por qué? –gruño.  
-No es algo… que pueda contarte en este momento, pero no podemos, no puedo. ¡y es mi última palabra!  
-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-exclamo Jason golpeando el hombro del contrario, alejándose a paso rápido hacia la puerta-, ¡púdrete, maldito bastardo!-salió gritando del lugar, azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que esta se volvió a abrir.  
Wayne se quedo en la mesa del maestro, sentado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Si… Era un cobarde de lo peor, pero simplemente no podía superar lo que había pasado entre el estudiante anterior y el, Jason era demasiado diferente al otro, pero era un chico explosivo y podría pasarle cualquier cosa. No podría con ello de nuevo, no lo haría.  
Pasaron varias semanas en la cual Jason no apareció en las clases. Bruce interrogo a sus compañeros y a sus cercanos, pero nadie sabía que había sucedido, Roy solo le dijo algo acerca de que Jason estaba en algo así de “negociosos turbulentos” pero que no sabía muchos detalles. Eso le preocupo un poco pero no podía hacer mucho mas al respecto. Le menciono a sus jefes acerca de estos e intentaron contactar en la casa de Todd, pero nadie respondía. Wayne decidió no volver a involucrarse, era lo mejor, según él, claro.  
Saliendo de la escuela, Selina, una de las profesoras jefas de la escuela se le acerco por detrás, pasando su mano por detrás de su cuello, apegándolo contra si:  
-¿Entonces cenaremos hoy, grandulón?  
-No tengo muchas ganas hoy-la miró de reojo algo desanimado.  
-¡Oh, vamos! No será por ese chico problema, ¿cierto? -enarco una ceja la chica cruzándose de brazos.  
-No ha aparecido en días… Me tiene algo preocupado…  
-¡Ya aparecerá! De seguro solo está haciendo un gran berrinche.  
-No, tu no lo conoces como yo. Llevo haciéndole clases casi todos los días durante 4 meses y he logrado ver como realmente es. Sus berrinches son mucho más diferentes que esto. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.  
Selina lo observo por un momento y dejo salir un suspiro resignado:  
-Conseguiré la dirección de la casa de Todd. Solo no te involucres con el cómo lo hiciste con ese anterior chico porque no estaré dispuesta a consolarte como aquella vez si es que sucede algo, ¿queda claro, profesor Wayne?  
El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír muy ligeramente asintiendo.


	2. capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto!

Estaciono el automóvil para salir de el e inspeccionar el lugar intrigado. Podía decir que el barrio en el que se encontraba era uno de los más peligrosos de todo Gotham. Ya sabía el porqué de la actitud agresiva de Jason al menos. Miro el papel en donde Selina había anotado la dirección para buscar el numero de la casa. Caminó cauteloso por el lugar mirando de lado a lado hasta dar con ella. Se acercó despacio para subir unos cuantos escalones hacia la puerta y toco el timbre. Esperó unos cuantos minutos, pero nadie respondía. Volvió a tocar y otra vez nada. Esta vez se atrevió a tocar la puerta con algo de fuerza varias veces hasta que esta cedió abriéndose sola. Indeciso dio un paso adelante:  
-Permiso. ¿Jason? -hablo con voz fuerte y clara esperando alguna clase de respuesta. Alguna mujer, hombre, quien sea. Pero nada. Eso lo puso nervioso y empeoro al ver el estado de la casa. Todo estaba desordenado, cosas por el piso, manchas en la pared junto con hongos. El papel de ellas se salía. Había un olor a algo podrido. Probablemente pollo o alguna clase de carne. Avanzó por el lugar entrando a la cocina. Vasos y platos rotos, comida en estado de putrefacción, tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con su antebrazo para no vomitar por los olores diferentes que se mezclaban en el ambiente.  
Se aventuró más adentro revisando cada habitación. Cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón se acelerase más. Miles de pensamientos llegaban a su mente, uno peor que el otro. Solo deseaba que Jason estuviera bien, era lo que más quería en ese momento.   
Ya llegando a la última habitación, apretó los puños con fuerza, se puso recto y firme abriendo la puerta. La habitación de Jason. Era un desastre al igual que todo el resto de la casa, pero no había nadie allí. La ropa estaba tirada por todas partes sin poder diferenciar entre lo limpio y lo sucio, su cama era pequeña. Tenía un pequeño escritorio y una foto de una mujer allí. Una chica hermosa con un niño al lado. ¿Eran Jason y su madre? La chica se encontraba con una sonrisa algo demacrada, cabello largo pelirrojo, a su lado un chico, un pequeño niño de cabello negro con una sonrisa. Tenía muchas preguntas en ese momento, preguntas que probablemente jamás serian respondidas:  
-¿Te gusta husmear en las cosas de los demás?-Bruce se sobresaltó al verlo dejando caer la fotografía en el escritorio-, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Wayne?  
-Yo vengo a-pero el mayor no pudo terminar la oración, puesto a que se oyó un gran estruendo en la entrada y unas voces que en definitiva no venían con buena intención.  
-¡¿Dónde estás, Todd?!-se escuchaban las pisadas en el lugar. Eran al menos 3 hombres-, ¡este lugar es una pocilga, maldito mocoso! ¡aparece de una vez!  
-Jason que-El menor no le dio tiempo de responder empujándolo al fondo de la habitación para salir de allí y cerrar la puerta tras él. Bruce se levantó rápidamente apegando su oreja a la puerta para poder oír mejor. Estaba empezando a sentir un ligero pánico. Esos sujetos no se oían para nada agradables:  
-Muy bien, Todd, ¿Dónde está el maldito dinero? ¡¡Habla o te vuelo la cabeza de un tiro!!  
-No tengo tu maldito dinero, idiota. No fui yo quien lo robo, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes jalar del gatillo, me harías un gran favor.  
-No me provoques mocoso. Hazte a un lado. Estas ocultando algo aquí.  
El menor sabía que si entraban allí era una muerte segura para Bruce y lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su profesor saliese herido.   
Tomó aire tirando una patada al brazo del sujeto haciendo que tirase su arma, pero los otros dos hombres lograron retenerlo para que el tercero golpeara su estómago con fuerza. Jason se dobló de dolor tosiendo mientras recibía otro golpe y un puñetazo en la cara.   
Bruce al oír todo aquello decidió abrir la puerta. Los tres hombres y Jason observaron al profesor totalmente desconcertados. Bruce frunció el ceño, se puso recto, tomo aire y de una sola patada quito de en medio al hombre que anteriormente había golpeado a Jason. Uno de los hombres que sujetaba a Jason se abalanzo contra el mayor sacando una navaja, pero Bruce lo esquivo con facilidad para luego tomar su brazo, jalarlo contra si logrando tomar su cabeza para así azotarla contra la pared con tal fuerza que cayó inconsciente. Finalmente, el último hombre miro a Bruce asustado. El ojiazul le dedico una mirada fulminante antes de dejarlo plantado en el suelo del salón. Jason había observado la escena completamente impresionado, ¿ese en serio era su maestro? Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no podían salir de su garganta. Estaba demasiado impresionado con aquella interesante demostración. Maldijo mentalmente. El idiota lo había rechazado y ahora llegaba a salvarlo, en serio a veces no entendía a los adultos.   
Bruce se acercó a Jason tomando su rostro revisando su mejilla:  
-Esto se pondrá morado…-susurro para si el mayor. Quiso palpar las costillas del menor, pero este en seguida aparto sus manos.  
-Para empezar, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Me rechazas con una excusa estúpida y luego llegas aquí con… con tus movimientos de… yo que se, ¿y luego te pones a toquetearme?  
-Quiero ver si los golpes de estos tipos no te dañaron algún hueso… Y vine aquí porque me pareció muy curioso que de un día para otro dejaras de ir a la escuela.  
-No creo que eso le sea de SU incumbencia, señor Wayne.   
-Lo es, mía y de toda la escuela.   
-Agradezco su preocupación, pero en serio…Déjeme en paz-Jason lo quiso hacer a un lado, pero Bruce en un solo movimiento lo dejo inmovilizado contra la pared.  
-No. Tu responderás todas mis preguntas en este mismo instante. En primer lugar, ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
-¡Agh! D-Duele…  
-Dolerá aún más si no respondes.  
-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Solo…-Bruce hizo el agarre más débil aun manteniendo al menor contra la pared-, ellos, ellos trabajan para un sujeto que se hace llamar “Pingüino”. Estaba necesitado de dinero y decidí…-Suspiro desviando la mirada algo avergonzado-, decidí hacer unos cuantos trabajos para él, y así gane algo de dinero para poder comer…  
-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-gruño el mayor.  
-¡Eso no importa! La cosa es que uno de los hombres que trabajaba para el Pingüino se robó un dinero y me inculpo aprovechando el que yo haya querido abandonar ese grupo…   
Bruce soltó al menos negando con la cabeza murmurando una maldición para apartarse de Jason:  
-Ahora… ¿Dónde están tus padres?  
-No. No voy a dejar que te mezcles en mi vida personal. Gracias por salvarme, pero no tienes ningún maldito derecho-frunció Jason el ceño tensándose.   
-La escuela y yo tenemos derecho a saber puesto a que eres menor de edad. Tengo la responsabilidad de reportar lo que está pasando si es que estas viviendo solo siendo un menor de edad. ¿Dónde.estan.tus.padres?  
La mirada del menor se volvió triste. Paso una mano por su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello despeinándolo. Se recargo en la pared sin dirigir la mirada hacia Bruce:  
-Mi mama se suicidó hace unos años…Mi padre, la verdad no tengo idea y tampoco es que me importe mucho…  
-Tu estas…Eso no puede ser cierto-susurro el mayor mirando al menor contrariado.  
-Es problema de usted si decide creerme o no, ahora… Es mejor que se vaya.  
-No puedo irme ahora que se eso…   
-¡Ah! No sea dramático.  
-¿Desde hace cuanto vives solo, Jason?  
-Yo que se… desde hace como 8 años, obviamente algunos vecinos me ayudaron.  
-Eso es…  
-No, señor Wayne. No necesito que sienta compasión por mí, no he logrado sobrevivir toda mi vida gracias a la compasión, sino a-  
-Tu fuerza, fortaleza…   
Jason tan solo asintió queriendo desaparecer en ese momento. ¿Por qué debía ser él quien lo encontrase? ¿Por qué el puto Bruce Wayne? Se mordió el labio con fuerza dando una pequeña patada con el talón a la pared. Bruce tan solo lo observaba sin dar crédito a todo lo que había oído. Ahora quería cuidar en serio a ese mocoso con todo su ser. Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido. La actitud, su falta de empatía o sensibilidad, la rabia que había en el… Lo cuidaría. Como fuese necesario lograría cuidarlo y protegerlo, intentando no involucrarse demasiado con él, no quería crear otra clase de expectativas al chico. Ya había tomado una decisión y ellos en definitiva no tendrían un romance jamás, o al menos eso quería creer el:  
-Me hare cargo de esta casa y de tus estudios.  
-…¿Disculpa?-gruño Jason dirigiéndole una mirada molesta-, yo no te he pedido nada, ¿Por qué demonios tienes que involucrarte? No te quiero cerca, ¿sí? Solo haces que… mi mente sea un caos, en serio.  
-No aceptare un no por respuesta. Alguien debe hacerse cargo de ti.  
-¡Tengo 19 años! ¡Me he hecho cargo de mí mismo desde prácticamente siempre! No te necesito.  
-…Has sido toda la vida fuerte, y a veces esa fortaleza se debilita… Si eso te llegase a pasar, no tendrás en que afirmarte… Déjame ayudarte.  
-No quiero tu ayuda.  
Bruce frunció los labios observando al menor. Analizando rápidamente la situación para asentir:  
-Muy bien, entonces llamare a servicios sociales.   
-¡¿Qué?¡  
-Les diré que estás viviendo en este lugar solo, que no vas a la escuela y que te estas volviendo problemático, quizá hasta decidan mandarte a una militarizada.   
-¡¡Te reto a que lo hagas!!  
Bruce no necesito más que eso para sacar su celular y buscar por internet el numero para marcar en seguida:  
-Hola, si… Quiero dar a conocer un caso de un chico-Pero en eso, Jason se abalanzo contra el intentando quitarle el celular. Bruce sonrió alzando su brazo con el aparato en las manos para hablar más bajo-, colgare si tú me dejas ayudarte…  
-¡Bien! Solo deja… De ser idiota.  
-¿Señorita? No pasa nada-cumpliendo su palabra, colgó guardando su celular sonriendo ligeramente triunfador.  
Jason se había negado rotundamente a asistir a la escuela, lo encontraba una pérdida de tiempo. Bruce no había puesto problemas en ello, salvo que leyera los libros y guías que él iba a entregarle para que diera pruebas libres a cambio claro, esa casa debía estar completamente impecable. El mayor no vería a nadie viviendo en esas precarias condiciones. El menor tardo 3 días en dejar más o menos habitable su hogar, y Bruce, a pesar de no estar tan satisfecho, acepto. Era un joven de 19 años, cuando se trataba de limpieza en realidad no podía exigir demasiado.  
Ya pasado un mes, Jason definitivamente logro recomponer su promedio en su último año de escuela, pero Bruce sabía que algo no andaba bien con el menor. Andaba más ojeroso, malhumorado y cabizbajo que otras veces, creía saber porque, pero en serio no quería preguntar. No quería saber la respuesta a pesar de ya tenerla. Tenía muy en cuenta los sentimientos del menor y en realidad no quería involucrarse. Sería un gran problema y quizás, solo quizás… tenía algo de miedo. Aun no superaba el antiguo amorío con su alumno pasado y no es que hayan terminado, no. La presión que los padres ejercían en el por ser homosexual termino causando su suicidio. Bruce quedo devastado, apenas si había logrado salir de ese profundo dolor con la ayuda de su antigua y ex esposa, Selina. Y ahora Jason, su nuevo alumno problema llegaba y de un día para otro se le confesaba. Es cierto. No negaba que empezaba a sentir cosas por el menor, pero el miedo, su deber de profesor, la edad. Muchas cosas en contra que no podía dejar ir. Jason había dejado de insistir, y eso no significaba que el amor se le hubiese ido de un día a otro, solo se estaba aguantando, conteniendo y sabía que por eso estaba tan mal. Eso lo hacía sentir culpable. Quería ayudar a Jason pero tenía en cuenta que este no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.


End file.
